1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which is constituted of at least a liquid crystal display panel for color display and a backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel is configured such that liquid crystal is provided between respective substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner and a large number of pixels are arranged in the spreading direction of the liquid crystal.
Here, each pixel includes means to independently generate an electric field at a portion thereof and the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal in the pixel is controlled based on the electric field.
Accordingly, usually, a backlight is arranged on a back surface of the liquid crystal display panel and a viewer can observe light from the backlight through the respective pixels.
Here, with respect to the liquid crystal display panel for color display, respective red, green and blue filters are incorporated into three respective pixels which are arranged close to each other (a unit pixel for color display) and an image display of a given color can be recognized due to mixing of lights having respective colors through the respective filters.
Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-66569, there has been known a liquid crystal display device in which, as a backlight, a light source is constituted of respective red, green and blue light emitting diodes which are respectively provided in the same plural number and the liquid crystal display device uses a white light obtained by mixing these lights of three colors.